Prove
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: Artemis and Wally deserve each other, this is a series of oneshots celebrating that.
1. Chapter 1

**PLOT BUNNY I just couldn't fight it down. It kept on popping in my head. Now I know your all thinking but totallyawesome1398 you should be updating Professor Jackson or What you didn't know about love. I know I know but this wouldn't go away. I even had a dream about it. So with any luck this will be a spitfire collection because I have tons of ideas. This first one is about the new episode insecurity. **

**i do not own**

Artemis was left were she was standing, in shock by the doorway. She chocked down a sob. Just when she thought she could almost forget he was her father. What was she thinking? Of course she couldn't forget, not when she when she stared at the grinning Cheshire cat in the poster on her wall, or saw the ruts in the carpet from mom's wheelchair. These events had shaped her life. A life that she hated right now. She was a charity case at school, and on the team. Just another archer, one that wasn't even as good as Roy. Just the backup.

At one point today she thought that she might not be. When Wally had told her that she had a place on the team now. That had made her want to glow. But seeing the hurt and disappointment in his eyes had washed that off of her. Surly now he wished he could take those words back. Surly now he hated her.

She tore he eyes away from the bed and dove through the window. Doing a tuck and roll she scampered down and ran to the zeta tube nearby. She just couldn't stand being in the same house he had contaminated, not now. The cave was sterile and clean, no trace of her previous misdeeds. She needed to feel clean.

wally pov

Wally let his head fall into his hands. 'Why did she do it' he asked himself over and over. The sting of betrayal went deep. He had trusted her and, lov- no! liked her it was just like! No matter what robin said. Dick could go shove one of those pointy –rang thingys up his- . He was cut off by his phone. The ringtone played and he groaned once he realized the song. It was Goddess- by amorphis. As the chorus played he frantically tried to find his runaway phone.

Goddess of a sad man

Goddess of a sad man

Goddess of a sad man

His hand it upon its smooth surface and he shut it off quickly. Goddess reminded him of Artemis and well, he just didn't want to think about her right now. In fact all he wanted to do was run. Wally knew he couldn't run around outside without putting on his costume and he didn't want to become Kid flash right now. He felt more Wally than ever before. This only left on place to go. The cave. He had some room there and everybody knew who he was.

He pushed open his window and dove out. Running over to the zeta beam by keystone park he felt himself be zapped to the cave.

artemis pov

Artemis stumbled out of the zeta beam, unbalanced because of exhaustion and shock. She stumbled over to the couch and curled up in a ball at one end of it. It was finally getting to her. The constant patrols and missions. The solid A she had to maintain in school. The fact that she fought her family on a daily basis. And now, that the one person who might have believed in her, probably hated her. She couldn't help it when a lone tear traced its way down her cheek, and when she started sobbing she embraced it with open arms.

Because of her sobbing she didn't hear the zeta tubes announce that Kid Flash had arrived.

wally pov

Wally couldn't believe it when he got into the cave. At first he had thought that it was empty. Then he had heard the ragged gasps and sobs coming from the corner of the couch. He walked over ready to comfort whoever it was. He had expected it to be Megan, or maybe Dick, if Batman wasn't home and he had a nightmare. What he didn't expect was Artemis. Her hair was in disarray and sticking to her hot face. Seeing her look this fragile broke Wally's heart.

Wally's mind raced a hundred miles a minute._ Why was she here? Was it because of the mission? I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh! She's just so insecure!_ Eventually Wally decided that all the blame lay on him. Knowing that he had to make things right with her he reached out and placed a hand on her forearm. She spun around and tried to stand up at the same time. She ended falling in a heap on the floor. Fighting the urge to laugh Wally raced around the couch and gently pulled her up.

She resumed her fetal position on the corner. Her head buried in one of the pillows. Sobs wracked her body. Wally sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Did she really take his anger this badly? Didn't she understand that he had been worried for her safety? And that once he realized that she had purposely put herself in harm's way he had been furious that she dare sacrifice herself like that? Didn't she understand that he was so protective because he had already lost her once? Wally understood the need to prove yourself. Really he did. But did she really have to go up against two expert assassins without back-up and scare him to death? Anyway she didn't have to prove anything. Or did she not realize that she was special in her own way?

Wally already knew his answer. No, she didn't know any of that. So slowly he reached out and pulled her until she was facing him. He pulled her on his lap and gently stroked her long blond hair. He noticed the way his hands seemed so large next to how delicate she seemed. He was so preoccupied with this that he almost missed her question.

" D-d-d-do you h-h-h-hate m-m-me?" she asked the words barely understandable through her sobs.

Shock ran through Wally's body. _Hate her? _Impossible. He couldn't summon up the one-plentiful feeling of dislike anymore. How in the world had she thought he could possibly hate her? He drew her closer still. Cradling her curled form. He whispered.

" Never." He looked down to see her fiving him a weak smile and then her body slumped as she fell asleep. Wally chuckled and let his head loll back. Falling into sleep himself.

**Bamf all done. I'm going to make this a whole series i think so Reveiw, also ill come up with the next one by Friday. totallyawesome out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know that I said I would update on Friday but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I saw a devantart were Artemis was yelling at Wally for being a slob and this came to me. Ok here it is **

**I do not own DC comics. **

This was a mess. Artemis held a hand to her forehead, trying to stem the flow of blood from a cut on her eyebrow. She looked worriedly over at Wally. He had been knocked unconscious by the blast.

They had been investigating a shoreline, something about a new shipment of cobra venom. She and Wally had been a team. When they had seen a well concealed cave in the side of a cliff they had gone to investigate. They did not look up and see Mammoth standing on top of the cliff.

After they had scrambled inside they had heard a tremendous blast. Mammoth had set off multiple charges. Wally had jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She guessed that a large rock had collided with the back of his head knocking him unconscious. She wasn't too worried about a concussion though. The super healing would take care of it.

She ripped off her armband and wrapped it around her head. It would hold off the flow of blood. She heard Wally stir and scooted over to his prone form. Sitting up and holding his head he asked.

" What happened?" in a groggy voice. His fogged eyes roamed around until he seemed to realize that they were in a cave. A small cave. A small cave with about the overall size of a living room. The stalactites hanging from the ceiling didn't help either.

She heard his breathing quicken, then start racing. Soon he was hyperventilating. His eyes were darting back and forth and his whole body was shaking. Vibrating. Her eyes widened ' what was she supposed to do?' Artemis was at a complete loss. So she did the only thing she could think of, more instinct than anything else. She grabbed both of his hands and raised herself so that she was staring directly into his green eyes.

Wally's breathing slowed a little, but continued to race so she said.

"Wally, calm down." At the sound of her voice he stopped vibrating and slumped. He closed his eyes and screwed up his face. He whispered.

"We're not really here right? This is all just another simulation, or nightmare, right? Please say yes!" the begging tone of his voice startled her. She had been expecting Mr. know-it-all to immediately start bossing her around**. **She bit her lip, wondering how to respond. Her silence seemed answer enough because he started to hyperventilate again.

Alright enough of his little break-down! What the hell was going on here? And how could they get out? She was already close to her breaking point and kid dumb wasn't helping much. So she couldn't be blamed when she slapped him really hard across the face. He stopped in shock and just stared at her with big green eyes. She saw the true fear on his face.

"What is WRONG with you?" she asked forcefully. At this point he had crawled into a fetal position and was shaking slightly.

"Claustrophobia" he answered. Artemis fell silent. Well this was fantastic. Though it made sense for a person who lived for speed to be afraid of not being able to move, it wasn't exactly helpful in this situation.

This was not looking great. They had no food, she was wounded, and when it got dark in a few hours the temperature would plummet. The team would surly look for them but only after they realized that they were off line and that wouldn't be for at least 48 hours. This was because everyone was out of range so they would just assume that they were too. Well they were screwed pretty bad.

Then a terrible thought occurred to her.

"Wally, how long has it been since you've eaten?" the only reason this even occurred to her was because she vividly remembered Bialya. After around 24 hours he had started shaking and becoming tired. He was even too weak to run. Which was bad.

"'bout 15 hours, ever since we debriefed." His eyes widened at the connotations. That was enough to jar him into action. He checked his cupboards, both were bare.

That made her freeze. She had never questioned why he had cupboards, she had never really given them a thought. But if something like that was important enough to be added to a costume designed for streamline, then they must be extremely important to his safety. Or his health. Well shit. This might be worse than she had originally thought. Adding in the extra exercise he had gotten on the mission, he would probably start getting hungry soon.

" How hungry are you?" she asked her voice instant. His head shot up again. She could see panic in his eyes but he pushed it aside.

" Artemis. You need to listen to me." His voice, so normally smooth was cracking and showing his terror.

" I don't just eat to eat, my body depends on an enormous intake of food. Especially after exertion. If I do not constantly have a certain number of calories in my system my body starts to eat its own fat. Which I don't have much of." Here he made a face.

" Because I don't have enough to keep my body going for more than a half an hour, I need to warn you." Here he took a deep breath, it looked shaky and painful.

" My body will start to eat itself. It will start with my muscle mass, which I have enough of in my legs to give it nutrients for at least three hours. During this time I will be In a lot of pain, and unconscious. If we are still not found by the time all my muscle mass is gone I will pretty much be dead except I won't be. Next go the bones. Then organs. Then finally you dissolve into the speed force." Artemis was sure she had a look of horror on her face. Wally was very white, but she wasn't sure from the cave or the thought of death.

" And the worst thing is, you're alive until the end. Feeling every minute of pain as you basically eat yourself. That's why I need you to do something for me." He paused here and met her eyes. She saw hopelessness in his green irises.

"if it gets past the muscle mass stage, kill me." The way he said it was so flat, so emotionless, that it shocked her. The look on her face was probably comical in its shock and horror. But try as she might she could see that it would be a mercy killing. He would be in pain, and as much as she didn't want Wally to die, she would rather he died painlessly than staying alive while his stomach was digested. She knew that this might as well be his last request.

As horrible as it was to imagine her arrow flying from her bow and piercing his heart. As terrible as it was to imagine a limp bloody Wally, who would never grin again. It was worse to see, in her mind's eye, him slowly deteriorate. Her strong Wally, so protective and caring, become a husk. And as long as she lived, she would never, off her own free will put Wally in pain, and if killing him meant relief from the pain then by God she would do it. So wordlessly, she nodded. He sighed and slumped back against the wall.

She crawled over to him. They needed to conserve warmth in the cave. It was probably going to be dark soon. He didn't even react when she pushed her body against his and pulled his arms around her neck. He was still vibrating, and while it would starve him faster Artemis knew that he couldn't help it in his terror, and it WOULD keep them warm.

As she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder she inhaled his scent and fell into sleep.

**Soooooo how is it. This has actually been in my head long before I even got an account but I was looking for the right scenario. This is probably going to be split in two parts. I am really debating whether to kill of Wally or just do Wally!torture. send in your opinion. ** **Also I will be updating Professor Jackson so don't worry. Totallyawesome out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok torture Wally time people! I am shocked and disappointed with the low numbers of hurt Wally fics there are. I feel that this is a new breed. Seriously look it up there's like 3 so anyway ive been thinking this over in my head for like ever so I know just what to say. **

**I do not own **

The walls and ceiling were closing in on him. They seemed to bulge unnaturally, and sway. He could have sworn that a bit of rock stabbed him in the chest but when he looked down his suit looked normal. He didn't really know what was going on. All he knew was the tight walls and the blackness that surrounded him. It waved at him tantalizingly, promising relief from the crushing force of the cave. The only thing stopping his decent into the welcome darkness was the warm, thin, calloused hand intertwined in his own.

Wally hadn't slept, not at all. He was terrified that if he fell asleep, when he woke up the walls would be closer than before. His world had centered around the physical being, the one with cool, round arms, and a beating heart. It had become a song to him. The constant thump signifying that he was alive another minute. And he lived in the minute. Every second was a minute, too him, every minute an hour. He didn't want to think about a day spent in this hell hole. So he forced himself to think of his gravity. The only thing keeping him from welcoming the darkness with open arms. His whole world was centered around Artemis right now. As long as she was there, he was there. She was his hold on earth.

When, for a few minutes she had gone to get some of the water that had dripped of the stalactites, she had let go of him he had felt the darkness swirl around him, he felt his lungs contract, were was the air? He could feel his breathing race, but he had no air! He could feel himself shaking and silently prayed that he would vibrate out. The darkness was sweeping him along in its arms, its cold, rational arms. Were it made perfect sense to kill your teammate when they were in pain and dying. Where no one cared about how the walls just laughed in your face.

But then she had been there again. And his world righted. His breathing slowed and he stopped trembling so much. The darkness had been pushed back, but not for long. A drop of water was dripped between his dry, cracked lips. His eyes found the ceiling, he was sure the stalactites were grinning at him, laughing, saying ' look at you, so weak, were coming Wally were coming down.' It was then that it had started. His body had seized up and a slow dull pain had flared in his toe. He knew it had started. He just didn't know that she did.

Artemis

It was scarring, seeing Wally this way. She wanted to yell and scream, demand answers and that he get up this instant and stop scaring her. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that she was important. But she knew he couldn't do any of that, so she put aside her own needs and focused on Wally.

She knew that right now he needed the moral support. Even so she almost broke down when a low pained moan came from deep within his throat. It had begun, and she could only sit and watch. There were none of the outward signs of starvation, aside from the fact that she could see every muscle and bone. No bloating stomach, and no hollow cheeks. His face stayed the same. It was her torture. To watch his body become dust while his face was still there, reminding her of failure.

Even worse. Now that there was no body fat she could actually see the muscle being disintegrated, it slowly disappearing. It made her want to throw up. She could see the skin sticking close to bone, after the muscle was digested. She would never be able to look at chicken the same way ever again, not after seeing how eerily lifelike the bone structure was. Yes, all that was bad. But none of it was as bad as his face.

She had traced the outlined of his dry cracked lips, his smooth purple eyelids, the gentle curve of his cheeks. She had seen the pain that flashed in his once-vibrant emerald eyes. And when he had moaned in pain she had bent down and kissed him.

It wasn't a good kiss. No. it was not meant to be one full of enjoyment and passion. Its purpose was to take away from the pain, loosen it a little. Anyway she could make it better. Yet as her cracked lips moved against his she couldn't help but enjoy the strange rasp it made. Their lips were caught in one another, the strands of dry skin entangled. When she pulled away she had tasted coppery blood, and seen it drip from his mouth onto his chin. It mixed with the sweat and tears he had shed. And when he had finally passed out it mixed with her tears as well. ( thought about ending it here)

When the first boulder moved outside she had wanted to cheer. But she knew that they might be too late. Things had just gotten steadily worse. She had passed out several times due to blood loss, and Wally's bones were visible past his femur. She had screamed, when the rock moved, when she heard its scraping sound against the others. She had screamed until she couldn't anymore, and when they had finally made it in they had found to pale heroes, wrapped in each other's arms. There had been tears as they loaded a comatose Artemis and Wally into the Bioship. But you could see, on the faces of all of them, relief. They were alive.

**OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I don't even know were I got half of this but I felt my fingers dance across the keyboard and I read it over and I was all like OMFG! I am proud that I think I managed to capture Wally's panic and emotion. I tried to make everything a little disjointed because he isn't thinking straight and he's a speedster. Also did I scare anyone there? Bet you thought they were dead didn't you? No worry's I wouldn't kill of my fav couple! Next chapter is going to be recovery and trauma. REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	4. Chapter 4

** sorry for the delay. But I had a HUGE case of writers block! But I'm back now and I have so much angst in this chapter you are all going to die. **

**I do not own**

The team hadn't seen Wally in weeks. Artemis had been treated in the caves medical wing. But Wally's injuries were severe enough to warrant immediate transfer to the watchtower. Strangely it was Robin who seemed the least worried. The team had its doubts on whether or not their strict no contact rules even affected Robin and his mentor. Artemis was worried out of her mind and obsessively cleaning her arrows. Sometimes she would pause and just stare at one of them until she started crying. No one on the team had the heart to ask what was wrong.

But today wouldn't be like that. Today Batman had said that Wally was stable and strong enough to be moved to the medical wing of the cave. He had explained the circumstances. Wally's body had gone into lockdown mode. He required immediate food supply. Unfortunately, he could not ingest it, they had barely kept him alive off of iv's and a tube inserted in his stomach that fed him nutrients. Halfway through his treatment infection had set in. for a long time they had feared the fever would fry his brain. He had recently recovered from the infection and was conscious. Though he was gaining some of his body back, his muscle mass would only be recovered through extensive pt. for the moment he was crippled and confined to a wheelchair. But he would mend. Physically. What Batman was more worried about was Wally's psyche. Batman believed that contact with the team would slowly bring him out of the chronic depression he was now in. Robin hoped that as well.

As they all sat In the living room they waited to hear the telltale sounds of the zeta tubes firing up. A hum went through the wires. They all stood up and sprinted into the training room, were the zeta tubes let out. They saw three shadows illuminated against the white of the zeta beam. One was obviously Batman, the two others were just as obvious. One was slumped in a high backed chair, the other was behind it hands on the two handles that pushed the chair.

" Batman, B02. Kid Flash, B17. Flash, B05." Those mechanical words seemed to echo in the cavern. The team stood there. Artemis almost shaking in anticipation. The glow faded and the team could see their teammate. What they saw shocked most of them. Wally was slumped against the back of the wheelchair, his hair was lank and uncut, his legs were covered in jeans, but you could see the way they hung off of his frail frame, but the worst part was his eyes, the eyes that were once so filled up with laughter, looked bleak and cold to them now. Almost as a whole the team took a step back. All except Artemis and Robin. Robin did a couple of handsprings forward and, grinning plopped down on Wally's lap. He said.

" good to see you again wall-man. Now onto my Christmas list!" he grinned and Wally gave a little laugh.

The laugh shocked the team even more. It wasn't the full belly laugh they had often heard. The one that made them want to laugh as well. No, it was a bleak and hollow sound, one that shivered up their spines. It matched the new strange eyes on their friend. They were horrified. What could have happened in that cave to make their happy- go- lucky friend like this? They were startled out of their thoughts when Artemis moved. She slowly walked forward and reached down to touch his arm. At her touch his eyes, which had previously been staring off onto space, glanced upwards. They lightened. A ghost of a smile flickered across his face. Then she lunged downwards and solidly planted her lips on his. His eyes widened and then closed, he grasped her face pulling her down toward him. Then Robin started laughing. Artemis pulled upwards and broke the kiss. She glared reproachfully at Robin who flipped off Wally's lap. He giggled again. Actually it was more of a cackle. He pulled up his glove hologram thing and showed them the picture he had just snapped of their passionate kiss. Now even Wally was glaring. Combined there glares promised a painful death. Robin didn't even seemed fazed. He just giggled again and sat on the armrest of the wheelchair.

This interaction had given the team enough time to get over there shock. Almost as a whole again they surged forward and circled him. But then it happened. His eyes started darting around, he started breathing fast once more, like hyperventilating. Suddenly he started to jerk, incoherent yells erupted from his mouth. His body started to thrash. Robin immediately took charge of the situation. He pushed Kaldur and M'Gann back and motioned for Conner to take a step back as well. Then he went over and gripped one of Wally's hands. He leaned down and started whispering in his ear.

" you're not in a small space Wally. You're in Mount Justice, you have food if you want it. Artemis is here too. I'm here. You're not going to die. We won't crowd you like that again. It's ok Wally, it ok." He said in a soothing whispered voice. Only Artemis and Conner heard him. Conner looked confused while Artemis seemed to catch on right away. She gripped his other hand and added her voice into the mix.

" I'm here Wally, I'm here. You're safe, you're fine. Flash is here, Robin's here. I'm here." Wally went still. They looked up from there positions next to his ears and saw Flashes hands on Wally's shoulders, Batman was blocking the teams view and Robin was next to Wally's other ear. Artemis and Robin shared grim smiles as Wally slipped into sleep. They had work to do.

** There we go. I tried to make it a good fit to what I had going before. The last part of this will be my next update. Then I have catching up to do with all the spitfire ammo that I have from invasion and the last couple episodes from season one. I really hoped you enjoyed this. I feel like I possibly killed him but whatever. REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delay but I lost all inspiration because of the hiatus of YJ. But here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own. **

It had been several weeks now since the incident. Wally had become more integrated. He had started talking and even laughed once. He had been eating, but only as much as a normal person, this had caused Artemis and Robin to try and tempt him with all of his favorite foods, but still he ate little. And it was two weeks after that it happened. Artemis and Robin had become sick and tired of being patient with him. They started becoming a little more demanding. That is the setting for our scene today.

Wally was leaned up against the couch cushions, his wheelchair was folded up nearby. He was watching a rerun of some old show that he wasn't really watching at all. He would do that sometimes. Stare off into space with a distant look in his eye. They knew he was revisiting the cave. They understood that e had been traumatized, those were his two worst fears, and they had both happened in quick succession of one another. Both Artemis and Robin understood that. But Artemis was never a gentle person by nature and though she was trying the tension continued to rise exponentially. It all reached its climax that one day.

As Wally sat there, his friends lounging on adjoining sofas and chairs, Artemis stormed in. the smacked a plate of food down on the coffee table and said one word in a harsh commanding tone.

" eat." Wally looked up, startled out of his reprieve. He looked at her and something in his haunted eyes softened. He reached over and pulled the plate into his lap and began to eat.

[linebreak]

And he only got better after that. It seemed as though on that day something had clicked with him and he laughed, talked and ate more. Slowly but surely he was on the mend. About halfway though his recovery he and Artemis became a couple and a gleeful Robin and Aqualad ( more so Robin) went around saying that they knew it all along and even superboy and Megan participated in the overall trolling that went on afterwards.

But some things can't be forgotten. Wally added a fear of caves to his small list of things he couldn't stand and he suffered from nightmare. In fact the only thing that kept them away was sleeping with Artemis in his arms. And she was more than happy to consent. And there are something's that out close friends never get over either. Flash remained overprotective for about a year afterwards, his parents wanted him to stop being Kid Flash, but he had violently told them no, and every team member carried around some sort of snack on them and always had some in the bio ship. Even if Wally didn't know it. And they were more careful to. They had seen that the outermost layer of Wally, the one that was joking and flirty, really hid deep rooted fears and hidden insecurities. But they would always be there to help him through it.

**Short I know but this is the end of this arc. The rest of the story will be drabbles I think. The arcs are really starting to wear on me. I have five going at once right now, and I'm so tired. Well REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I bet you all thought that I had abandoned this story, well I haven't, we just had a non-operational computer and midterms so updating was virtually impossible, not to mention the hiatus sapped me of all inspiration. But now that the hiatus is over I have new material so im back guys. Now I know you just want to get to the story so im not going to waste any more time.**

**I do not own Young Justice **

Artemis, to be honest was lost. Not physically, but mentally. Her rock, her Wally was not here to ground here to her mission. She felt as though she was losing more of herself every passing minute. She was slowly becoming Tigress. Artemis wanted to break down and weep for the life that she had forsaken to save the world. For her old identity.

Artemis was losing herself. No one here was able to remind her who she really was. Why in the world had she accepted this job. She could have been so happy, so grounded. And instead she is now floating aimlessly among the enemy, so secure in her nonexistent position. And Kaldur, he had been her last connection, her last shred of memory to her old life. And he was broken, his mind in ruins because of her Martian best friend. Artemis supposed that she should feel touched that M'gann had gone to such lengths for her, but all she could feel was apathy to the world.

Her emotion was slowly being worn away, and honestly she was a little scared of what Wally would find after she was done with this job. The young archer was well aware that she would never be the same person that she once was. Never be that happy with the simple life ever again. She had never been this far inside before. As a young girl, she had been trained of course, to be a villain. But never had she actually been this deeply entrenched in its society. She had never been this deep.

She had never been this lost.

**I am aware that this is extremely short but im trying out a new style that uses short paragraphs and sentences to make a large impact. Please let me know how I did. I will probably be updating more often now that I have new material and the series is moving forward so the next gap wont be nearly as long. So please REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


End file.
